My VICECAPTAIN
by TheUsagiChuChan
Summary: The gradual love between Hitsygaya and his love.HitsugayaXOC ,,sorry MatsuxHinaXHitsugaya fans What happens when Hitsugaya meets the a certain Miyu Kuchiki.


ONESHOT

This is my FIRST BLEACH FANFIC

HitsugayaXOC

Sorry to all MastuxhinaXHitsu fans

bleach DOES NOT BELONG TO ME T_T ....there happy..... T_T T_T

* * *

A short girl with midnight black hair was running towards school.

_Oh no! Im gonna be late..... again. Sensei is teaching us advance Kido techniques today I can't miss that._

As she was running along the empty corridors she heard a heavy panting.

Curious, she decided to investigate. As she crept towards the sound she saw that it was a boy.

He was short , not as much as her though. He had blue hair, the color of ice....

"Hey!Hey! Are you ok?'" she frantically asked. "Do I need to call a doctor?"

"No , no, no ," he weakly answered while taking a glance at me."I just need somewhere to rest I used up to much reiatsu."

She thought about it carefully......"OH! I know the perfect place! Ill take you there right now."

She quickly grabbed him and took him to her special thinking place.

It was a place she had discovered during her first years of training at Shinigami school.

When they arrived she heard a large sigh of relief coming from the boy.

"Now this is a nice spot you found yourself here."

It was a peaceful meadow in the surrounding forest. Flowers had somehow found a way to survive against the massive trees that seemed to be trying to swallow their luscious petals whole. The air was nice and cool ,and best of all there wasn't a sound to be heard.

"Now you just rest here, Ill come back later I need to go to school, Im already late."

His hand grabbed me."Please don't go at least tell me your name."

"Its Miyu Kuchiki. If you still need help getting back to your squad 'Captain Hitsugaya," I said teasingly "then wait for me , Ill be down with class soon."

As I left ,unknown to me he stared intensely at my retreating figure. "Miyu Kuchiki..........her eyes were a beautiful purple sapphire." he whispered to himself."

After that encounter we met constantly at that little meadow.

We had sunny afternoons together, just sitting quietly next to each other, or playing a little game. We laughed at each others clumsiness when we both fell over in a game of tag. There were times when I just went there hoping to see him just by chance ......he was always waiting exactly where I imagined him before I got there.

Finally the day came for my graduation and initiation into the Gotei 13 came. I woke up extra early that morning , hoping to see him at our spot before the designated time.

I felt a stab of loneliness when I arrived and he was nowhere to be seen. Waiting until the last minute I swallowed my disappointment and left for school.

When I arrived I saw all my classmates had already lined up in order. We were made to face the captain and their lieutenants while they told us which squad we had been chosen for.

While the others listened to their designations I stole quick glances at Hitsugaya-kun, trying to get his attention. He coldly stared back at me as if he did not know me.

I felt a sense of panic that was only lifted when I heard them call my name.

"Miyu Kuchiki, you have been chosen for 6th division."

I swallowed my sense of disappointment as my last hope to be chosen for Hitsugaya's 10th division vanished.

I aimlessly continued for the next couple of days until my ni-san, and captain, decided to have a word with me.

"Miyu seeing as you have failed to show any enthusiasm for your job I will be forced to make you resign . I have decided to keep the promise I made to Captain Hitsugaya. He persuaded me to agree on sending you to act as his vice-captain if you failed to show any initiative here. Seeing as you failed miserably I have no choice ,but to send you to him. Oddly he seemed very sure that in the end I would be forced to make this decision." Nii-san smiled faintly as he said this. "Go report new captain now Miyu."

Before he could even uttering my name I had dashed out of the room. I quickly used shunpo to get to the 10th divisions center.

I ran into the room that I knew could only be the captains office. As I entered I ran smack into a chest that I knew very well.

Before he could say anything I attached myself onto him and started yelling.

"You're so mean! I thought you didn't care at all!" I sobbed into his chest as I beat him weakly with my fists.

"But I couldn't forget you Miyu, never......I like you .. ever since you first helped me when I was all alone.

I gasped as I heard his words ...."I like you to Hisugaya-kun," I stuttered.

It was true, all those afternoons being with him, laughing, and playing together had made me lonely being away from him for even one second.

" I'm sorry I wasn't there ,at our spot, the morning of your graduation Miyu. I was having a talk with your brother about some issues." When he said this he turned his face away. Even though he did this I could still see the red and pink that stained his face from his blush.

"You're silly Hitsu-chan , you went though all that trouble for nothing. You didn't need to ask nii-san for his permission. You could have told me, then I would have told him, then the discussion would have ended even quicker. Nii-san has a weak spot for me if I must say so." I giggled this as I stared at his piercing icy eyes.

"I doesn't matter anymore Miyu, all that matters is that you're my vice-captain now

As he said this he pulled me closer to his chest and buried his face into my hair. After a moment of silence he pulled my face towards his and stared into my eyes. After a second of hesitation he gave my slow kiss that set my insides on fire.

"YOU'RE MY VICE-CAPTAIN NOW ......... " he whispered...."miyuuu.........."

* * *

Miyu comes from my friend .net/u/2349274/WolfMisa_Lover who requested I do a fanfic of her and Hitsu

REQUESTS OPEN-currently


End file.
